Field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) are integrated circuits customized after manufacture. An FPGA comprises an array of logic blocks comprising elements such as lookup tables (LUTs), adders, and flip-flops.
A multiplier circuit generates a product of two factors: the multiplicand and the multiplier.